Test2
Welcome everyone to my ninth ever Hunger Games! In my last games, The 399th Annual Hunger Games, Anais Morrisa from District 1 and created by Pippycat was crowned victor. These Games have a special twist added to them as well, a very special twist that will make these my biggest, boldest, bloodiest Games yet! Introduction This year the Hunger Games will be a Quell, a very special Quell at that. This year the Games will contain ninety-two tributes. Yes, ninety-two! Thirty-two of them will be Reaped from District's 0 through 14 and the Capitol, another thirty-two will be voted upon by citizens of the Capitol. These tributes will be tributes from the 327th, 398th, and 399th Hunger Games. The tributes with the most votes will be revived and and sent back into the Games to compete again. And the final twenty-eight will be tributes who competed in the 300th, 301st, 302nd, 325th, & 326th Games. However, unlike the tributes from the newer Games, these tributes will not be voted in. Instead, these tributes will be divided by District, placed into a large location that matches the District's import, and be forced to fight to the death until only two remain. These two tributes will then be inserted into the Games along with the new tributes and the voted in tributes, bringing the total amount of tributes competing to ninety-two. Rules 1: There will be ninety-two Tributes, 32 tributes who competed in my 327th, 398th, and 399th Games, 28 tributes who competed in my 300th, 301st, 302nd, 325th, & 326th Games, and finally, there will be 32 new tributes 2: You may submit up two new Tributes 3: Because of the sheer amount of tributes, sponsoring will not be in these Games, at least not at first. Once the numbers begin to dwindle then sponsoring will be reinstated 4: I will write Reapings, Group Training, and of course the actual Games 5: I will not accept any Tributes that have been in my previous Games (that's what the All-Stars' are for) 6: Reservations last exactly 48 hours (this may be extended in certain cases) 7: The Capitol is a Career district in my Games 8: Because of the size of these Games, I anticipate it will take a long time for them to finish. If you're not comfortable joining a Games that will last many months than I'd advise you refrain from joining. 9: Tribute Form: (for new tributes) Name: District: Gender: Age: Personality: Back-story: Height: Appearance: Weapon(s): Strengths: Weaknesses: Fear(s): Bloodbath Strategy: Alliance: (can be filled out later) Training Strategy: (how they will behave in training) Choosing All-Stars 1: There will be three factors that will decide who will compete again. First of which is votes. I'll explain how it works below. Each user can vote for one tribute per slot, and de-vote one tribute per slot. (Example: You can only vote for 1 D1 male and de-vote one D1 male) A devote means that you DO NOT want that tribute, and one vote will be taken away from them instead. (Example: Vote: Edmund Everton, De-Vote: Marico Redge Edmund would be at one, Marcio at -1) Here is the vote template: (Just copy and paste this in the comments and bold which tribute you are voting for, and italicize the tribute you are de-voting.) The three Games are... http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightStone123/327th_Annual_Hunger_Games_(All-Stars) http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightStone123/398th_Annual_Hunger_Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightStone123/399th_Annual_Hunger_Games Start copy and pasting HERE: District 0 Male: Solar Energy (398) +6 & Fenrir Amarth (399) -6 District 0 Female: Aelia Freedome (398) -2 & Bailey Snowbelle (399) +2 District 1 Male: Dragon Lord (327) +1, Trevor Gold (398), -4 & Jake Locketback (399) +3 District 1 Female: Glique Dumofitz (327) +3, Astrid Bellia (327) -4, & Trinity Mace (398) +1 District 2 Male: Julius Paris (327) +1, Hatch Scright (327) -2, Luigi Wilkins (398) +2, & Hammer Time (399) -1 District 2 Female: Jerica Straddler (327) -4, Ella Massey (327) -1, Avia Stafford (398) -3, & Carmine Morrisa (399) +8 District 3 Male: Wario Wade (327) -2, Courage Blitz (327) +4, Shuppet Jorravaskr (398) +4, Aspen Bolts (399) -5 District 3 Female: Annabeth March (327) +3, Sombra Celesta (398) -1, & Iris Pixel (399) -2 District 4 Male: Percy Grace (327) +1, Ryan Marine (327) -1, Nikki Heart (398) +1, & Kaye Ocelote (399) -1 District 4 Female: Zia Grace (327) -4 Swatty Lakeside (327) -2, Scarlet Avalon (398) +5, & Mizu Fall (399) +1 District 5 Male: Woody Chopper (327) -3, Kodai Hitogoroshi (327) 0, Johnathan Mikeal (398) +6, & Clark Stevens (399) -3 District 5 Female: Augusta Winters (327) +1, Trick Treat (327) +2, Lucinda Kidd (398) +2, & Missy Turner (399) -5 District 6 Male: Blade Spectrus (327) +4, Train McBridge (327) -1, & Julio Fall (399) -2 District 6 Female: Alissa Metal Beam (327) -1, Mimic Slaughter (327) -3 Amore Madness (398) +2, & Rosalie Sonnet (399) +3 District 7 Male: Hybrid Three (327) 0, Shade Spectrus (327) +8, Nick Maclachlan (398) -2, & Henry Polyester (399) -2 District 7 Female: Marcia Callamezzo (327) +1, Willow Firethorn (327) +1 Fiora Waltz (398) +1, & Arbor Alpine (399) 0 District 8 Male: Rufus Silks (327) -5, Dome Citadel (327) 0, Banette Tsukomogami (398) +5, & Colin Bisset (399) 0 District 8 Female: Evelyn Dinstra (327) -1, Cashmere Prada (327) 0, Aisha Hakeem (398) +2, & Kim Carett (399) -1 District 9 Male: Hunter Davila (327) -4, Jake Price (327) +3, Lyman Milton (398) +1, & Jac Price (399) +2 District 9 Female: Alicia Haze (327) +2, Varina Tapora (327) -1, Juline Cenia (398) -2, & Azalea Finch (399) +5 District 10 Male: Twix Cinders (327) -5, Vlad Rockford (327) 0, Stephen Star (398) 0, & Billy McGranger (399) +6 District 10 Female: Bella Mustang (327) 0, Vivan Incomstanti (327) -3, Cleopatra Royalty (398) -5, & Fawn Talons (399) +8 District 11 Male: Gloom Ivy (327) +1, Darker Horrfi (327) +1, Crimson Typhoon (398) +3, & Bellamy Blake (399) -3 District 11 Female: Daisy Lilac (327) +4, Mondi Bakerman (327) -2, Raven Night (398) +1, & Octavia Blake (399) -1 District 12 Male: Exolian Dynamite (327) -6, Drago Fire (398) +2, & Ganta Alomo (399) +6 District 12 Female: Rio Flock (327) -1, Amaryllis Silvermoon (327) -3, Celica Rotas (398) +3 & Misty Honeysuckle (399) +3 District 13 Male: Kingsley Orion (327) -5, Ice Hunts (327) 0, Radiant Tayz (325) +4, & Luxio Sertralium (399) +1 District 13 Female: Celia Myer (327) -1, Piper Quinn (327) -3, Zoey Proasheck (398) +5 & Alexandrite Bohamia (399) 0 District 14 Male: Odin Amarth (398) -4 & Luxray Meganium (399) +6 District 14 Female: Angel Orthodox (398) -3 & Amaya Lovelace (399) +5 Capitol Male: Dusk Olive (327) -2 Ramon Constancy (327) -1, Furcifer Soror (398) -2, & Iggy Coupe (399) +6 Capitol Female: Dawn Olive (327) -3, Aemillia Wonder (398) -2, Flame Vapore (399) +7 Stop copy and pasting HERE: 2: The other factors in deciding who will be selected is 1: My personal preference. Basically, If I like the tribute it has a better chance of getting in. and 2: Detail. If a tribute wasn't very detailed or interesting the first time it competed, it likely won't get in this time. 3. After all the votes and de-votes are counted (I will allow a week for voting), I will pick the tributes using the other categories as well. 3. Please do not pick tributes because you are friends with their creator, etc. Pick the tribute you find most interesting due to backstory, you liked reading about them etc.. It would probably be a good idea to read my past Games if you haven't already. Oh, and of course, you can vote for your own tributes. 4. In case the tributes have creators who are no longer active, I will assign people to mentor those tributes. So don't not vote for a tribute because their creator isn't active. 5: Don't worry. I'll make sure that the amount of tributes people have is even. Example, one person won't have like five All-Stars. All-Stars Part 2 The other twenty-eight All-Stars will not be voted upon. No, they will have to earn their second chance at the Games through an all-out battle to the death. These duels will be between every tribute from my 300th through 326th Games. Yes, every tribute'' except for Victors and the tributes who were voted into the 327th Games''. They will be exempt from this death duel and instead be included in the voting process. All the other tributes however, will be separated by District and inserted into the Death Duels. The duels themselves will take place in a enclosed environment, either outside or inside, and weapons may be provided. There will be no possibility of escape. The only way the duels end Is when only two tributes remain living. All others must be dead. In short, the duels will be like a miniature bloodbath where everyone must fight and kill until there is only two tributes left standing. At this point, the Duel ends and the two winners will join the Reaped tributes and the voted in All-Stars in the Games. The five Games that these tributes are from will be listed below... http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightStone123/The_300th_Annual_Hunger_Games: http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightStone123/301st_Annual_Hunger_Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightStone123/302nd_Annual_Hunger_Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightStone123/325th_Annual_Hunger_Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightStone123/326th_Annual_Hunger_Games The tributes who will compete in each duel are... District 1 Duel: Elvis Alexander (300), Cole Harrison (325), Karma Blood (325), Warwickite Jewelly (326), Diamond Coman (301), Raven Armor (302), Skylar Windbreeze (325), Artemis Grace (325), & Kate Willis (326) District 2 Duel: Johnny Clarke (300), Damian Weatherby (301), Drewsiff Bloodwonky (302), Yuki Kokyu (325), Jeffrey Killheart (326), Bethany Clarke (300), Pansy Costello (301), Onyx Eboni (302), Chloe Black (325), & Teresa Silver (325 District 3 Duel: Noah Everest (300), Elecc Commission (325), Chip Parks (325), Rebel Groots (326), Di Thorn (300), Bethunia Underium (301), Syren Song (302), Elecctronny Watson (325), & Vision Faith (325) District 4 Duel: Flick Rivers (300th), Cody Freshwater (301st), Trident Bekke (302nd), Giller McFish (325th), Wayne Defleckt (325th), Kaylay Netter (300) Wari Oceani (301), Nymph Mere (325), Fressa Saltie (325), & Seafoam Majesty (326) District 5 Duel: Trenton Powers (300), Watt Powers (301), Tameo Arghus (302), Sebastian Hive (325), Philo Ventus (326), Allie Costigan (300), Swift Twirpshkin (301), Allana Darkbloom (325), & Bonnie Cougar (326) District 6 Duel: Cosmo Fyngelli (300), Xavier Woods (301), Illegal Drugs (302), Zak Slaughter (325), Wolbert Toonico (325), Belladonna Saware (300), Luna Fern (301) Bluffy Silvestein (302), Eleith Lightstorm (325), & Blondie Genesis (326) District 7 Duel: Ransom Overman (301), Wocky Oak (302), & Frade Spectrus (326), May-Ann Hunter (300), Nastya Gushkin (301), Maple Leavestruck (325), Chumps Harvaria (325), & Voolia Kelopi (326) District 8 Duel: Nick Kobarg (300), Josef Wilder (301), Jax Griffin (325), Tot Tenham (325), Yuri Collins (326), Coco Joansi (300), Freya Prada (302), Galina Von Dover (325), Catalina Tweed (325), & Odessa Garnetstone (326) District 9 Duel: Eli Dawn (300), Mark Haulk (301), Hunther Hayes (302), Folly Rover (325), Tito Granso (326), Plasma Perimen (300), Perrie Grain (301), Layla Twozone (325), & Vera Luchabra (326) District 10 Duel: Morolith Dmitry (300), Bronco Bagwell (301), Alec Cohen (325), Kwarts Diodin (325), Alex Lexys (326), Gracie King (300), Seeker Amaryllis (301), Ellis Blackberry (302), Alecia Cohen (325), & Cassie Lexys (326) District 11 Duel: Wess Cornstob (300), Shimdt Raspberry (302), Trent Korey (325), Seez Croppley (325), Zippy Oakster (326), Flow’r Raspberry (301), Rasp Southern (302), Flora Sapsling (325), Eva Destiny (325) & Flippy Twinmind (326) District 12 Duel: Gogh Lizta (300), Knight Castle (302), Jack Cayman (325), Julian (325), Regina Victorious (301), Mina Ebony (302), Salem Calla (325), Thalia Combe (325) & Steammie Pic (326) District 13 Duel: Aeron Ashkyn (302), Harley Swoop (325), Douglas Biles (326), Saidy Dauntless (301), Kiara Mitchell (302), Violetta Nobel (325), & Jenessa Whitten (326) Capitol Duel: Avian Monte (302), Josool Wiranda (325), Dexter Malon (325), Olympic Oblado (326), Shervert Wonkalandia (301), Flawra Moonshadow (325), Amelia Puregold (325), & Isolde Blair (326) Tributes Death Duels 'Death Duel: District 1' Elvis Alexander (300th Games) I'm in a very small room, there's absolutely nothing here but the tiled floors and ceiling that surround me. A metallic platform rests under my booted feet, ready to rise up and bring me into the Duel Arena. Can't believe I'm even in this situation. I've already been told what happened, how I got back into this place. How I need to kill every damn person who will join me in that small arena. Nine of us will enter but only two will leave. Only two will be in the 400th Hunger Games. I'm ready. I've prepared my entire life for the Games and I would have won my Games, the 300th, if it weren't for those treacherous traitors Di and Flick, jumping me from behind. My hands are already clenching into fists at my side at the mere thought of them. The Games are meant to be played with honor. Those two knew nothing of honor. They were filthy cretins who lied, cheated, and stole their way through the Games. I wish they were in this Duel. Then I would wring their pathetic little necks. "Prepare for Duel commencing!" A robotic female voice comes through a speaker into my room. I shake my head vigorously, my blonde ponytail bouncing behind me. "Bring it on, baby!" I scream to the sky, ready for some violence. My body is ready. "Platforms will now rise. Please stay in the center. Thank you." I hear gears churning under my feet as the metal platform begins to rise. I'm excited, giddy almost. I don't think I've felt this level of anticipation since the first time I was brought into the arena. Apparently that was over a hundred years ago. Man, time flies when you're dead. The platform rises through the ceiling and then I'm in a dark tunnel. Very much like the arena. "I'm ready!" I howl as a light appears above my head. Then I arrive in the arena. It's dark and after that bright light I can barely see anything, causing me to rub my eyes. It doesn't help but after a few seconds pass everything comes into focus. I'm in a cavern, of sorts. Dark musty rocks surround me, predictably smelling like soil and dirt. But that's not the attention grabbing. That's the giant diamonds. Massive diamonds surround me, shining in the darkness. I don't see any outside light source for them to be reflecting, rather, it seems that they are the light source. "Coolio man!" I whistle as I stare at the diamonds, impressed. Plain white diamonds are the most common but there's others too, red diamonds, blue, green, yellow, even purple. There's one of just about every color. I get so absorbed in watching these diamonds sparkle with their innate light that I don't even think to look around for other tributes. Not that there's any around. The cavern is dark and my view is impeded by this coolio diamonds. I'm supposing that the others are on platforms similar to mine. Just waiting out there... A full minute passes before I realize something is wrong. There's been no announcement. No signal that the Duel has started. Nothing. What gives? I bring my gaze back across the diamonds and cavern. I see nothing out of place. "Where's my signal, man?" I mutter aloud just before looking up. I don't know how I missed it before. A giant holographic screen shining on the roof of the cavern. Picture headshots of tributes are shown, along with their Games number. Nine District 1 tributes from five different Hunger Games stated down at me, my own face one of them. These are the losers, the dead. The tributes who died in their Games and weren't voted in to compete in the 327th. The ones nobody wanted to see compete again. My District partner from the 300th Games, Astrid Bellia, isn't among us. I'm pissed off I'm not with her and instead stuck here with the dregs. I am far above them! Ding! A quiet chiming noise echoes throughout the cavern, vibrating towards my ears. I'm just beginning to wonder what it means when one of the faces, the one of the girl from the 301st Hunger Games, blinks off. The portrait goes dark and red words scroll across reading "Deceased". "Oh, hell no!" I realize two things at once. One: That holographic screen is used to track whose still alive and fighting. And Two: The fact that someone has just died means that this Duel has already started. There is no announcement. The Duel just starts the moment you come into the arena. I tighten my muscles and spring off of the platform. When my boot lands on the hard-packed dirt of the cavern, I have a brief fear that I'm wrong. That there will be landmines like in the Hunger Games. That I'll have my legs blown off. Luckily for me there's no explosion. My first guess was right, this Duel has already started. I take off into the maze of diamonds, wondering how many of the others have already figured it out. At least one did. I mean, the girl didn't kill herself. I hope they haven't taken all of the weapons yet. I've gone about ten feet forward when I skirt around a particularly large green diamond and come face to face with another tribute. The girl shrieks in alarm and jumps back. I make note of her long brunette hair with red highlights. It's one of the girls from the 325th Games. Skylar. She throws her arms up for protection and I resist barking out laughter. What kind of District 1 tribute is she? She's an embarrassment to us all! I'll have no problem with fighting her. Too late the girl thinks to run. She's turned but my arms wrap around her and heave backwards. I don't have any weapons but I don't need any for this fight. Skylar shouts for mercy as I grip my hands around her neck and slam her into the side of a diamond. She for silent immediately but I smash her head into the hard crystal several more times, just to make sure. After the fifth time her skull smacks into the diamond, I let go. Her neck hangs at an odd angle as she slips to the cold ground, leaving a long streak of blood across the beautiful diamond. I spit and then crack my knuckles as another chime echoes through the cavern and Skylar's face dims. This should be fun. Cole Harrison (325th Games) Already two tributes have died. One of them being Skylar, a girl from my Games. I'm a bit torn seeing her dead. She was a terrible fighter, useless at almost everything. She was the first death of our Games after all. But she was also easy on the eyes. I'll miss her, if just for that. I keep my ears open for any more chimes as I weave through the diamonds, in search of the weapons we were promised. No more chimes come as I reach what appears to be the edge diamond field. A large clearing rests in the center of all the diamonds that form a large circle around it. Crates full of weapons sit in an organized pattern, divided by weapon type. There's a crate full of swords, one with laces, axes, and spears. Just about every weapon I'd need. Great. My eyes focused on a black handled spear, I step out into the clearing. Only then do I see the boy as he rises from the ground, a crimson liquid coating his hands and knees. Karma Blood. A boy from ny Games and a real freak at that. He loved to look at blood, collected it even. If that wasn't reason enough to hate him, there's also the fact that he betrayed me. "Where'd you get the blood, Karma?" I ask, stopping my progress. He lets out a low, sinister laugh and gestures at his feet. "I found a pretty little donor!" He calls merrily and I see the girl. Blonde hair, green eyes. She was the first death of this Duel, Diamond Coman. "You're a sick dude. You know that?" Diamond's throat had been torn open, revealing the bones and muscles inside. I can see the skin and blood under Karma's fingernails. No reason to wonder how it happened. He didn't even use a knife. "Perhaps. But we all have our vices, don't we, Cole?" A smile spreads along his elongated face as he takes a step towards me. I spot the shape running out from the diamond maze and smile back. "Yeah. Wonder what Warwickite's vices are?" I take joy in the look of discomfort that crosses Karma's face right before Wariwickite blows into his back. The two boys fall to the ground, snarling as they wrestle for dominance. I don't know much about Warwickite. Just that he's from the 326th Games. But I trust he can handle Karma. I go sprinting for the spear I signalled out earlier but now I see that someone else has found the clearing. Raven Armor (302) slides a long katana out from the sword crate and grins wickedly at me. "Game time, Cole!" My hands whip the spear out from its crate as I pass by, still sprinting at full speed. Raven sees me coming right for her and winds up swing at my head. Bad placement. I slide like a baseball player just as she unleashes the swing. She misses. I don't. My spear tip slices across her thigh and she drops to one uninjured leg, howling in pain. I spring back to my feet and thrust spear through the nape of her neck. Her howls of pain break off into bloody gurgles as the spear tip clogs her throat. She falls down, choking on her own blood as another chime goes off. "Oh yeah!" I give myself an imaginary high-five and turn to examine the clearing. Karma and Warwickite are still brawling, though it appears Karma is gaining the edge. I should go help-- "Think fast!" I don't have time to think as a knife slices across the clearing, slashing into the tip of my spear and ripping it from my grasp. A girl with blonde haired tied back in a ponytail has appeared on the edge of clearing, a pair of throwing knives in hand. Where did she get those? Not from a crate, that's certain. But I don't have time to think about it. Kate (326) winds back her arm to throw another knife and I drop to the ground so hard that I swear I bruise my chest. Not that I needed to. The knife doesn't even come for me. Instead, it cartwheels through the air and slams into the heart of an emerging Artemis, the second girl from my Games. She drops like a stone, dead on impact. Kate turns to me, priming the knife in her hand. "Crap." I brace for another desperate dive when a figure lunges out from the diamond maze and grabs Kate from behind. I hear her squeal of panic as two thickly muscled arms wrap around her neck. She doesn't have time to use her knife before the arms give a sharp jerk and her neck snaps. She slides to the ground, dead. Three more chimes go off as Elvis (300) stalks into the clearing. Instinctively, I look to the sky and the holographic scoreboard. The faces of Kate, Artemis, and Warwickite all dim at once, leaving only three more. Elvis, Karma, and myself. "That was...most amusing," Karma rises from where Warwickite's body lies, stiff and unmoving. "He really knew how to fight. But still, he underestimated the power of one's fingers." He stretches his long fingers as he speaks and I grimace as I see the fresh blood that soaks them. Karma just smiles at me and pulls a sword out from a nearby crate. "Duel to the death? An honourable fight?" He asks, his voice dripping with mock politeness. "No way. Two people can survive this Duel. Let's make it you and me. Let's just get him. He's unarmed!" I point towards Elvis, whose been watching our interaction with an emotionless face. Karma's crimson eyes flicker towards him and I see them light up when he sees I am right. Elvis has no weapons. "Ah. I see. You wish to kill the weakling, avoid putting yourself at risk. Smart. Very smart." Karma sounds like a snake as he stops halfway between the two of us, his gaze flickering back and forth. I shrug and pick up my fallen spear. "Seems like common sense, no? Why risk our own health when we could just team up and win unscathed?" "Oh, you're clever. So very clever. But you see, I could never possibly bring myself to trust--" His words turn into a brief scream of pain as my spear digs into his chest. He topples over and I race across the clearing, a wide grin on my face. "Of course you couldn't trust me! You already betrayed me once! No way was I letting it happen again, asshole!" I stomp on his face for emphasis. Then a chime sounds. My spear pierced his heart, killed him instantly. Awesome. "Coolio, man. Nice moves." Elvis comes walking towards me, applauding. His claps echo through the now deathly silent caverb. "Looks like you and me have something in common." "Hmm?" "We both really hate traitors!" He stops a few feet away from me and grins. After a moment I return it. I don't know this guy, but I already like him more than any allies I had in my first Games. I go to speak when trumpets interrupt and a voice I don't recognize speaks. "Congratulations to the winners of the District 1 Death Duel! Elvis Alxexander and Cole Harrison! The two of you will join the pool of tributes competing in the 400th Annual Hunger Games!" I grin like a fool as the voice fades and aan opening suddenly forms in the wall of the cavern. White suited people come pouring out and approach both me and Elvis. "We're the best District 1 has to offer," I tell him as the people begin to corrale us towards the opening that just formed. "And we should be the ones to lead the Careers!" District 2 Death Duel Teresa Silvers (325th Games) When someone tells you that you've been asleep for over seventy-five years, you tend not to believe them. Except for when you consider that you've already died once and was somehow brought back to life. Then you'd believe anything they told you. My room is empty and featureless, leaving absolutely no impression on me as I wait for this so-called "death duel" to begin. My mind is elsewhere anyways, focused on the family I once had. Are they dead now? Or just extremely old? I feel my stomach churn uncomfortably at either possibility. The fact that everyone I've ever known could be dead is...an unpleasant one. Very unpleasant. I shuffle my feet around on the platform and try not to cry. Everyone I've ever loved is dead. Dead or an old, elderly person. What even awaits me back home? What would I return to? Is there even a point in winning these Games when I have nothing left? The only thing that I even feel slightly good about is the fact that the man who was stalking me when I was Reaped so long ago is dead too. I mean, he has to be dead, doesn't he? "Prepare for Duel commencement." A voice seeps into my small room and tears me from my thoughts. Beneath me, the metal platform has begun to stir and move. "The platform will now rise. Please stay in the center. Thank you." There's no sound as the platform begins to rise. I hear nothing but the thudding of my heart as I enter a dark tunnel and then emerge into a brand new locale. I recognize the room, though I've never been in one myself. Hammers and anvils, vats of molten metal and steamy pots of water. A musty smell hang in the air, one that reeks of iron and sweat. I'm in a smithy I'm just looking around for a few seconds when I notice the platforms that have risen beside me. Four of them. I recognize Chloe from my Games and then there's tiny Onyx (302) and arrogant Bethany (300). And a lone boy. A sneer is etched on his face as he leers at me with a very disturbing face. "I'm gonna kill you first!" He growls at me. His voice is low and menacing, his amber eyes filled with an insatiable bloodlust. I instinctively take a step back and too late do I remember that I'll have my legs blown off. But I don't. I don't have time to ponder this discovery before the boy hurtles off of his platform and comes sprinting towards me. Behind him, the other girls begin to fight. I shouldn't have stopped to watch that. The boy's shoulders ram into my gut and he takes me to the ground. The square of my back smacks into the cold, cobbled bricks below and I feel the breath shoot out of me as the boy howls to the sky. "I am Drewsiff Bloodwonky! I am the blood hound!" He balls his hands into fists and sends them barreling down towards me but I roll out of the way, hearing the crack of his knuckles as they smash into the hard bricks. He screams and cradles his hands close as I bring my feet to my chest and then kick him hard in the gut. He falls back and I'm on him, hands gripped around his head. A stream of curses flow out of his mouth as I smack his skull back into the ground. His eyes roll up into his head and I hear a sickenly loud crack. I let go and slump backwards, panting heavily. I feel no pity for the boy. He was a cold-blooded murderer who got what he deserved. I'm just worried about myself. The smithy is alive with the sounds of fighting. Screams of pain, shouts of anger and the occasional chiming of a bell fill the air. I smell the scent of blood lingering in the air. Already I see Onyx (302) lies dead on the floor. Chloe and Bethany still fight nearby though. I don't want anything to do with them. As I crawl behind the tables and anvils that litter the room, I finally notice that hologram on the ceiling. The faces of Onyx, Damian, and Drewsiff are already blanked out. Only seven left. Eager to get a look at the other tributes, I cautiously rise up from the ground and look across the table I'm hidden behind. The giant boy, Yuki (325) is squaring off with Pansy (301). The crimson girl keeps dancing away from his grasp and he's getting visibly upset at his inability to catch her. I hear movement behind me but I don't have time to react. A hand clamps over my mouth and then a voice speaks directly into my ear. "Go to sleep...." Something sharp and metal cuts into my throat. Pansy Costella (325th Games) Yuki swings his massive fists towards me and I duck as his momentum sends his large frame barreling past me. He doesn't have a weapon, he doesn't need one. I've already seen how he killed my original District partner, Damian, with nothing but those fists of his. He's dangerous. "Stop moving!" He screams at me and once again sends a fist flying towards me. I roll sideways and avoid it. "We both know I won't do that!" A grin forms on my face as he grunts and spins around much faster than I thought possible. He strikes me across the face with a massive backhand and I go sprawling to the floor, agony ripping through my jaw. Probably have a broken molar. Whiplash too. No time to think on it, Yuki stomps towards me and I roll, avoiding the deadly foot. "Just give up, you fat bastard!" I scream at him as I fall back towards the tables. I see a handled vat. "Never!" He snarls and charges. I don't move. Confusion crosses his face halfway towards me. He doesn't understand why I am not running, why I am not dodging. He soon learns why. I smash my hand down onto the handle and the vat flies forward, spewing molten metal into Yuki's face and eyes. There's a delightful sizzling sound as Yuki stumbles backwards, howling and screaming as the metal burns his face and eyes. Pulling a long metal nail off of the table, I savagely kick Yuki in the knee, causing him to drop to my height. He's still screaming. The metal has begun to merge with his face, a very painful looking thing. A smile crosses my face as I realize he's done for. "Shoulda just gave up!" I hoist the nail up and drive it into his chest, once, twice, thrice. His body gives one massive jerk and then he drops like a stone. Dead. A chime goes off as I look away from the boy and observe the rest of the fighting. The Clarke siblings have Chloe cornered now. Johnny (300) holds a wicked hammer in his hands as the two of them approach the trapped girl. "Looks like you have no weapons!" Bethany sneers at her. Chloe spits defiantly in he face. Bethany wipes it away and grins. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that!" "Your death will be much more painful now!" Johnny agrees. The two of them step forward and then Johnny gives a half shout and falls to his knees. Bethany is screaming in shock as she sees the knife sticking out from his back. She didn't see what I did. Jeffrey (326) has slunk out from the shadows and is racing across the smithy, his knife in Johnny's back. Bethany screams again as Jeff rips the knife back out from her brothers back. What an idiot. Jeff slashes the knife forward and her screams turn into gurgles as blood flows from a new gash in her throat. Jeff watches as she falls to the ground beside her dead brother. Two more chimes go off. Then a heavy metal hammer smashes in his skull. He never saw it coming. Jeff is dead on impact but Chloe continues to wail on his body, smashing it until he's an unrecognizable bloody mess. I position my fingers around the nail, ready to send it hurtling into Chloe's skull. "Congratulations to the survivors of the District 2 Death Duel! Pansy Costella and Chloe Black!" I hear the voice announce our victory. I just don't care. Chloe is going to die. It'll just be one less opponent for me when the Games begin. I'm about to throw when a whistling noise pierces the air and my body is suddenly frozen. I can't move a muscle, everything is stiff as I feel an unknown energy pulsing through my body. Then the doors of the smithy open up and doctors pile in, followed by Peacekeepers. They surround me and Chloe, who also appears to be frozen. One of the doctors stands in front of me. "You naughty little girl!" He waves a scolding finger at me as he grins. "Trying to get the drop on the competition? I'm afraid that just won't do." I try to tell him to go slag himself but I can't. So this immobility extends to my speech too. Swell. Just swell. The man turns to the others and barks out orders. "Get them out of here. They have a Hunger Games to compete in." 'District 3 Death Duel' Noah Everest (300th Games) I feel like I'm trapped back in that horrid cell as I nervously pace across my small room. Soon I'll be brought into an "arena" and be forced to fight with my fellow prisoners. Only two will survive. The rest must die. I guess we should be grateful they're at least letting two of us live. I would have thought only one would survive. "Prepare for Duel commencement." I position myself in the exact centre of the platform and wait as it slowly begins to rise. I wonder what our surroundings will be. They said it'd be something similar to our District export, so electronics, perhaps? Yes. Yes, it's electronics. The platform rises into a command hub-like area. Giant, complex plasma monitors line the walls behind me and the other tributes. All of our platforms are placed in a circle around a ring of computers on a raised circle. Four stairways from each direction, north, south, east and west, lead up to the circle. In the center of the circle, I see a table. Laden with knives, wires and all sorts of electronic goodies. Those will be our weapons. The other tributes seem confused, dazzled by the lights of the plasma screens that show nothing but static. I'm the only one that has noticed there's no countdown. Nothing showing how long we have to stay on our platforms. Now, this can mean one of two things. Either they want someone to explode or there is no countdown. I'm betting its the latter.